


A Horse With No Name

by therealnutshackfan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Character Death, Family, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Giant Spiders, Horses, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Milking, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Oviposition, Size Difference, Spiders, Texas, Transformation, Vore, multiple nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnutshackfan/pseuds/therealnutshackfan
Summary: Filmer Mjöld is a shy omega living in a world of alphas- denied food and basic rights, he has nowhere and nobody to turn to- until he has a chance encounter with a tall mysterious alpha who will change his life forever...





	1. The Beginning

My story begins in Austin, Texas.  My name is Filmer Augustus Mjöld. See, I was an Omega in a world filled with Betas and Alphas, and that made me oppressed. Sometimes when I went to the saloon they just wouldn’t give me milk, and Filmer needed his milk.

They told me to make it myself. Assholes.  
“How do I do that?”   
I asked them every day,  and they only laughed at me in my blue silky overalls and matching crocs. It was the fashion to wear in Texas 2000 BC.  
Milkless, I walked down the streets of Austin. Lost at what to do with myself. If i did not drink milk I feared my death was imminent. You might believe what the numerous historic records say about our consumption of milk and that it wasn’t very present until more recent years like a couple a’ hundred or so from today, but you’d be wrong. Because what those missed is the same that i recalled. Our history was rewritten on July 4th, 3000 BC.  
  
“pft!! watch where you’re going you silky Omega!!” Suddenly i was on the ground. I had bumped into a tall ebony haired sexy … dare i say Alpha? in my milkless walk of shame through the streets of Austin Texas.  
“a-ah sorry sir I.. you see I’m weak these days. They refuse to feed me at the saloon” I stuttered in defense. The godlike ebony haired man looked down on me with intimidating pink irises. They held years of knowledge and power. He was so captivating… I suddenly felt my wolf whine deep within me, desperate to submit to this sexy Alpha hunk.  
“pft…. they refuse? but we need to properly care for our Omega stocks here in Austin if we are to expect a glorious harvest of any kind. Show me to the saloon young man and I'll have a talk with them”   
  
“GULP!” I yelped, but i was too late. The hunkish alpha was already walking down the street towards the saloon i just came from. damn alphas. he had read my mind.  
  
The door slammed.  
“HEY WHAT’S THE COMMOTION ABOUT?!!!”  
the beta saloon owner scrunched up his brows in anger as he saw his door break in two, but they soon returned to their rightful place when he saw who had broken it. “M-Master Loki!” he stuttered out, he knew this man. My Omega eyes grew wide with awe at the hunkish Alpha’s display of dominance. I could feel my nethers producing slick, and my legs quivered with how difficult it had become to remain standing. God, this mysterious Alpha was so Sexy.  
Loki was the first to throw a punch, and it went right into every single man who had ever ridiculed me. Suddenly, as they were all lying dead on the saloon floor, Loki grabbed my fleshy omega ass and pulled it close to his crotch area. I yelped, not expecting the sudden skinship from the sexy Alpha hunk.   
“have I not done you a great service?” He inquired cheekily. That alpha grin of his really lit something within my nether regions and i could no longer control my filthy omegan urges.  
“M-Master Loki, I...” I tried to catch my breath. My tiny omega body trembled with an overwhelming lust for his strong alpha milk.  
“I NEED milk, i need _**your**_ milk right now” i pressed my fleshy body against him, “very well little Omega, but you must do something for me in return. Carry my eggs, and I shall feed you a lifetime’s worth of milk from my own body.”

“Your… your oily eggs, sir?” i stuttered, confused and apprehensive. “I said what I said”, he let loose a primal, sexy growl- transforming into a massive tarantula with the hairiest, sexiest legs I had ever seen. I was gushing so much slick at this point, it was hard to focus on anything but the aching need in my rump.

“o-of course!! please let me carry your slimy, oily eggs in my tiny omega body Sir Loki!”

I begged. Loki chuckled. He clattered towards me on all 25 of his massive, hairy, sexy spider legs, and I could feel myself throbbing with desire in front of this One-of-a-kind Alpha.  
  
Suddenly he lifted me up, holding my limbs in his exoskeleton-clad arms and storming off with me towards his nest. when we arrived i had almost fainted from the unquenchable desire burning within me. He threw me onto the bed, not wasting a minute before directly tearing my clothes off. My omega body was steamy with desire, my tiny, feminine cock harder than stone. “oh alpha, PLEASE shove your big meaty spider cock right into my tiny hole!” I could see his satisfaction in his massive, glowing spider eyes, and he quickly bent me over the mattress before shoving all of himself within me in one fell swoop. I screamed with pleasure, his massive hairy dong passing all the way through my tiny body and out through my mouth. I have the omega slick to thank for that. “OH God, Master Loki!!!” i yelled with pleasure. we continued mating for what seemed like hours, before i passed out on the counter from overstimulation.

When I woke up, I was at home in my bed. I was almost afraid that everything that had happened before was just a dream, but when I tried to rise up out of bed, the heaviness in my abdomen told me differently. I ran my hand down over my stomach, feeling thousands of tiny round eggs pressing up against my skin.

“good morning, dear.” it was my master who spoke. He stood in the doorway into my room, holding a cup of steaming milk, but otherwise only sporting a thin silk veil that did not cover his massive Flesh Rocket or the spider legs i had seen in full power yesterday. When he saw my terrified and confused face he walked up to me, leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.   
“It’s gonna be alright dear, You belong to me now.”


	2. Mjöld need his Mjölk

My name is Filmer Augustus Mjöld, and i have been marked by an alpha. It is not just any old alpha that has marked me either. No, it is Loki, Master and Lord of this undeserving universe and the alpha with the biggest cock the world had ever seen. I met him on the streets of Austin, too dazed by my cravings for milk to recognize him, but when he brought me to his castle and spread me across his kitchen counter i knew exactly who he was. He was mine.  
9 months since that fateful day has quietly passed. He fucked me hard and deep every night, having a tight bussy was a sensation i no longer knew. My hole had been used so often that it had taken on the shape of his massive cock, able to squeeze him just right.  
I was due soon, to deliver our children unto the world. Millions of tiny eggs, all of whom were sure to inherit his beautiful hairy legs.  
  
After the first thousand children were born, I felt a sudden craving within me that I had not known for a very long time. Slowly but surely it became clear to me that my hunkish alpha had forgotten to give me what he promised that fateful day at the saloon. A fucking glass of milk produced from his very own massive bosom.  
“LOKI!!!!!!!” I stormed into our bedroom one morning, holding onto at least 500 of our toddlers.  
“I just remembered you have NOT given me my MILK!!! what’s this supposed to mean, you think i would just forget?!”  
Loki, despite being an all-powerful one-of-a-kind sexy hairy alpha, Was not offended by his omega’s demanding behaviour towards him. Instead he smiled fondly as he looked upon Filmer and said.  
“darling… it was supposed to be a birthday surprise”  
Filmer was shocked, his jaw dropping to the floor. Loki had gotten a birthday gift? for ME?

“Oh wow, Alpha, I…. I can’t believe you would do that for me. I’ve never gotten a birthday gift before…. Thank you.” I said, eyes filling with unshed tears from the sheer amount of emotions welling up within me.  
My children had long left the room, sensing the need for their fathers’ privacy. Loki stripped down until his entire body was on display, strong hooves clicking against the hardwood floors. wait. hooves? M-my beloved Loki- suddenly he had turned into a magnificent beast with four hooves, fast legs and a mane. His head was the only thing that stayed the same, and he smiled down upon me with his signature smirk.

‘Dear, I’ve held off from using this form for all the many months since I met you, all so I could save up an adequate amount of my Godly Milk for you to feed upon. Won’t you come and try some?” he said seductively, lying down on his side and putting his 45 nipples on display. I began to drool, and excitedly ran up to him to begin feeding upon his holy liquids. As I drank desperately from his bosom, I felt something wet running across my toes. “Dear, I am allowing you to feed off me, do you not think that it is only fair that I should do the same?” He asked, nibbling on my leftmost big toe. I nodded, excited to finally become one with my Alpha, and live forever within him. He smiled, satisfied with my answer- and opened his mouth wider than I had ever seen anyone do before, motioning with his arms for me to crawl inside. I eagerly dived into his waiting mouth, my last thoughts before becoming one with my alpha of how happy I had been, “and to think this all began when I was denied milk at the saloon…” I thought wistfully. And then, all went black.


End file.
